


El día que Lucius Malfoy creyó en la existencia de los troles bailarines

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	1. Chapter 1

  
[El día que Lucius Malfoy creyó en la existencia de los troles bailarines](https://slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26513) por [Regan](https://slasheaven.com/viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  
Resumen: Drarry para **Anyhnie**, en el que Draco le confiesa a sus padres que sale con Harry. **Sin spoilers** del séptimo libro.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](https://slasheaven.com/browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  1 Completo: Sí   
Palabras: 1225 Lecturas: 2179  
Publicado: 30/12/07 Actualizado: 30/12/07 

Notas de la historia:

Ok, Anyhnie me pidió la cosa más difícil que alguien me podía pedir: que confiara en mi intuición XD. Señores, yo no tengo intuición, pero he intenado hacer lo mejor que se ha podido.

Ella pidió un Harry/Draco que no tomara mucho en cuenta el séptimo libro en el que Draco les confesara a sus padres la relación que tenía con Harry. He aquí el resultado. Espero que te guste Any! O por lo menos que no te desagrade XD ^^'...

FELICES FIESTAS :)

Troles bailarines por Regan

**   
**

**El día que Lucius Malfoy creyó en la existencia de los troles bailarines**

De todos los momentos que Draco Malfoy pudo haber elegido para contarles a sus padres la tremenda verdad que se escondía tras capas y capas de mentiritas y mentirotas, el momento que eligió finalmente no podría haber sido peor.  
  
Su padre tenía a Harry Potter tirado en el piso y lo aplastaba con una de sus finas botas de piel de dragón. Harry soltaba sangre por la boca y parecía bastante debilitado, aunque también bastante cabreado. Draco tenía la absoluta necesidad de correr hacia él, limpiarle la sangre y darle algo de comer, por amor de Merlín, parecía muy mal.  
  
Sin embargo, ahí estaba Draco, inmóvil. En estado de pánico entre los brazos de su madre mientras su padre reía a carcajadas de victoria por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quería a su padre y era hasta cierto punto reconfortante escucharlo reir de esa forma. Pero también quería a Harry de una forma que era nueva para él y no quería que ningún evento llevara a la muerte de ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba… Harry podría sucumbir en cualquier momento. Y por las miradas que le dirigía parecía realmente dolido de que Draco no hiciera nada.   
  
\- Madre – suplicó Draco en un susurro. Narcisa tenía que entender, simplemente tenía que entender. Su instinto de madre debía decirle que el corazón de Draco estaba sufriendo en su indecisión. Narcisa lo miró con rigor, como pocas veces lo hacía. Draco comprendió que su madre amaba a su padre y haría cualquier cosa por él, por su familia. Incluso sacrificar el amor de Draco.  
  
Entonces comprendió. El no podía dejar a Harry solo, tal como su madre no podía dejar a su padre solo.   
  
\- ¡Petrificus totalus! – gritó descorazonado al mismo tiempo que aterrado.   
  
Su padre cayó inmóvil al piso y, antes de que su madre pudiera reaccionar, la dejó en el mismo estado y corrió hacia Harry. Si Harry se veía mal, Draco estaba en un estado muy similar: todo su cuerpo temblaba, no tenía control sobre sí mismo, sólo podía comparar ese momento con los efectos de haber estado expuesto a un cruciatus por mucho tiempo.   
  
Se arrodilló al lado de Harry e hizo lo que hacía rato necesitaba hacer: le limpió la boca, le limpió los ojos que tenían lágrimas secas y lo besó por todo el rostro murmurando palabras que buscaban el perdón del chico.   
  
\- Lo entiendo, Draco, fue difícil – murmuró al fin Harry, tras un rato.   
  
\- Yo... no quería que te lastimara, lo siento tanto, Harry, si te...  
  
\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, si tuvieras...  
  
\- ¿Chocolate? - Draco le gritó al elfo doméstico de la mansión y en diez segundos Harry tenía una barra de chocolate blando en sus manos.  
  
\- Gracias - dijo Harry en cuanto se sintió mejor. Incluso el color regresaba a sus mejillas.   
  
\- Por nada - respondió Draco, nervioso.  
  
El elfo de los Malfoy, en cambio, murmuró un par de insultos dirigidos hacia Potter y se lamentó en sollozos chirriantes por sus amos que estaban tirados sobre el frío piso de mármol de la mansión. Estaba tan enojada la criaturita que apretaba sus puños y temblaba de indignación. Parecía un volcán a punto de explotar.  
  
\- Er... Harry, yo...  
  
\- Nada, Draco. Tienes que hablar con ellos ahora o la próxima vez que me encuentren en tu casa me matarán. Eso si quieres que vuelva a pisar tu casa - aclaró con cierto tono amenazante.  
  
Si era posible que el rostro de Draco se pusiera más pálido de lo normal, entonces eso ocurrió. Y del rosa pálido pasó al gris enfermizo en un santiamén en cuanto sintió el bastón de su padre apuntándole a la espalda.  
  
\- Draco, quiero una explicación ahora mismo.  
  
El susodicho tragó audiblemente, se frotó las manos una con otra y se irguió, intentando parecer lo más seguro posible y fallando miserablemente. Miró a Harry y de reojo a su padre y a su madre, a quien el elfo doméstico había desencantado, para su horror. (Y tuvo ganas de cometer elficidio cuando vio al elfo salir alegremente saltando de la escena.)  
  
\- Eh... padre, yo...  
  
\- Una explicación. En este preciso momento.  
  
\- B-bueno, la razón por la que Harry estaba aquí esta noche es que... se podría decir que... básicamente algunas personas podrían llegar a pensar que existe la posibilidad de que ocurriera el hecho de que yo podría por alguna razón encontrarme en una situación que tal vez se llame estar ligeramente saliendo con Harry Potter - Draco recitó todo conteniendo el aire y la última sílaba la pronunció sin aliento.  
  
Su padre parpadeó y empezó a reirse histéricamente. Su madre fue a abrazar al pobre hombre y el elfo apareció con un vaso de whiskey casi de inmediato. Lucius lo tragó de un sorbo y pidió otro. El elfo lo trajo, Lucius vació el vaso y pidió otro. En menos de un minuto Lucius Malfoy estaba tirado en un sillón, con una botella en sus manos, Narcisa a sus pies, y un elfo histérico dando vueltas por la habitación sin saber qué hacer para evitar que el amo siguiera mal.   
  
Era la primera vez que Draco veía a su padre así. Era la primera vez que Draco veía a cualquier persona así. Estaba totalmente histérico y parecía imposible encontrar una forma de calmarlo. Probablemente no se calmaría jamás. El rostro de Draco estaba un poco verde cuando Harry lo llamó.  
  
\- Ey, Draco, tranquilo. Es mejor así que... que mantenerlo en secreto por siempre. Estoy seguro que se calmará... Si no era hoy sería mañana o cualquier otro día, nos hubiera pillado de todas formas. Y mejor ahora que no estabamos haciendo nada comprometedor, suficiente golpe fue para él...  
  
Draco puso un dedo sobre la boca de Harry para invitarlo a callar. Poco a poco el rubio comenzó a recuperar color, aunque eso sería exagerar para una persona con su piel traslúcida.   
  
\- Oh, Draco, ven acá - Harry lo jaló por la túnica y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Tras unos segundos de duda Draco pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y suspiró. Y entonces sintió un bulto en una bolsa que definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el bulto que le gustaba sentir a Draco.  
  
Con el ceño fruncido, el rubio metió la mano en el pantalón y sacó la varita de Harry.   
  
Entrecerró los ojos.  
  
\- ¿Todo este tiempo tenías la varita al alcance?  
  
\- Eh... sí, un poco.  
  
\- Y no hiciste NADA.  
  
\- Eh, pues no, no precisamen...  
  
\- ¡Eres un maldito...!  
  
\- Draco, no fue mi intención...  
  
\- ¡...Slythierin!  
  
\- ¿Eh?  
  
\- ¡Y eso me encanta! - y diciendo esto, Draco se tiró sobre Harry y lo besó apasionadamente.  
  
Harry no entendía nada. Más tarde Draco le explicaría que de no haber hecho lo que había hecho esa noche, jamás se hubiera atrevido a confesarle a sus padres que salía con él.   
  
Unos pasos más allá, Narcisa intentaba que su esposo viera razón, pero lo único que logró es que tartamudeara algunas palabras:  
  
\- Barnabás... los troles... balet. Los troles bailan balet, Narcisa, Cisa, ¡los troles bailan balet!  
  
Draco suspiró entre besos. Habría que poner a su padre a descansar. Y sería bueno que al otro día lo llevaran con algún especialista en San Mungo, uno muy bueno en desastres provocados por hijos de exmortífagos saliendo con héroes de guerra.

Notas finales:

Feliz fin de año :)

  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26513>  



	2. Chapter 2

  
[El día que Lucius Malfoy creyó en la existencia de los troles bailarines](https://slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26513) por [Regan](https://slasheaven.com/viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  
Resumen: Drarry para **Anyhnie**, en el que Draco le confiesa a sus padres que sale con Harry. **Sin spoilers** del séptimo libro.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](https://slasheaven.com/browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  1 Completo: Sí   
Palabras: 1225 Lecturas: 2179  
Publicado: 30/12/07 Actualizado: 30/12/07 

por 

  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=26513>  



End file.
